1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a metal shell.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 202856090, issued on Apr. 3, 2013 to Guo et al., discloses a cable connector assembly comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a metal shell covering the insulative housing, an outer shell over molding with the metal shell, and a cable electrically connected with the contacts and extending beyond the metal shell and the insulative housing. The metal shell comprises a top surface, a bottom surface, a plurality of side surfaces connected with the top surface and the bottom surface, and an extending wall extending upwardly from the bottom to seal a rear portion of the metal shell to improve anti-EMI performance. The fully sealed metal shell, however, is apt to cause an inner soldered portion shorting the metal shell.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.